Time Tracks
by bgn
Summary: Three times in history when fate wasn't kind to Daryl and Glenn. This is a prequel to Unexpected.
1. Pict Your Partner

Centuries later the country would be known as Scotland and the people of that time as Picts.

In 122 AD the Roman emperor's forces had established a foothold despite fierce objection from restless natives. A big construction project was planned and labor was needed. The local population couldn't be controlled so slaves were brought in. At that time all roads led to Rome which was as good a reason as any for the presence of a young man from the East at a camp in the northern part of an island the Romans had taken over. But only temporarily since they would be kicked back to the curb of Europe in four centuries.

The Eastern slave was called Glyn which was a close phonetic sound to his name in his own language. He was young and healthy but not very big or strong. He was also clean and appeared intelligent so he was made a personal servant to the commander of the legion. The commander thought Glyn would consider himself lucky to avoid hard labor. But people have odd ideas about freedom and Glyn wasn't grateful. He was rebellious and with the impulsiveness of youth he took a rare opportunity to escape one night without thinking much about the consequences.

In the morning he knew he would have to hide from the inevitable search. He almost missed the cleverly concealed opening to a cave that would be the perfect shelter.

Dirl was a warrior like most of the men in his tribe but unlike them he preferred solitude to rutting with the females. He had found a place for himself - comfortable as caves go - and he spent a lot of time there making spears and sharpening arrowheads. He hunted with the resulting weapons, made fire to cook the meat then dried and cured the hides to hold water. Whenever called upon he mixed the juice of various berries and plants, painted himself with the blue paste and joined his brethren to kill Roman invaders. The leftover paste was used to decorate the walls of his man cave. Two millennia later he would posthumously be known as an anonymous artist of that age.

Dirl was instantly awake when he heard rustling that morning, alert even though he expected it to be an animal that would go away after catching the scent of a human. Although it must be said that Dirl smelled more like an animal than a human. Instead, a young man crawled in. Glyn froze in terror. Dirl was so surprised that he didn't hurl his spear. They spoke not a word of each other's language but Dirl grasped the situation immediately and put into practice the theory that 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Glyn did the same. The art of mime, or maybe the game of charades, was developed over breakfast. After that they went hunting and hauled water.

That night was colder than before and Dirl had only two furs, one to lie on and one to lie under. By morning they had shared more than the furs.

They were doomed from the start. One slave more or less meant nothing to the Romans but they couldn't allow their property to wander at will. Others might follow and Hadrian's Wall wasn't going to build itself. So the search intensified and the lovers were discovered. Dirl defended Glyn vigorously but 16 soldiers to one savage did not make for a fair fight. It would have been a different story if there were only five soldiers since Dirl managed to kill two and wound three more before he was cut down in front of Glyn.

Their three days together were followed by two days for Glyn to reflect on his sins before he was executed as an example to the other slaves. Dirl had only minutes. But the amount of time for repentance hardly mattered since neither of them was sorry.


	2. Ahoy There, Mate

In 1793 the Royal Navy was having difficulty persuading volunteers to join up and sail around making sure the sun never set on the British Empire. Coercion was the fall-back plan so press gangs were sent out and they returned with a full crew including 18 year old Darrell Dickson, surname courtesy of a Middle Ages ancestor named Richard who went by his nickname. His heirs had been paying the price ever since and no longer thought the humor in 'son of a dick' was very bloody funny.

Ship life was harsh at the best of times and brutal the rest but Darrell didn't really mind since remaining in Scotland probably would have led to early starvation due to the Highland Clearances. On board there was hard tack soaked in brackish water, salted beef, salted pork, fresh fish, a lemon a day to keep the rickets away and a ration of grog.

Darrell kept to himself except when someone bigger or stronger or in authority wanted one end of him or another. He didn't like it but his wishes didn't count. His own tastes ran that way although he wouldn't have forced anyone even if he had the power to do so. He put up a token resistance for show and swallowed his resentment. The resentment was easier to swallow than other things.

Darrell was 22 when his ship put into the Korean port of Pusan for repairs and supplies. He hadn't seen Scotland for four years or England for two. Shore leave was allowed but strictly regulated. As usual most of the sailors were choosing from the women on display along the quay. Darrell never did. He went into the town and found a quiet inn. An old woman ran it with the help of Glen, a man about the same age as Darrell.

For the first time in his life Darrell wanted to make a choice. And incredibly, it seemed Glen felt the same. It couldn't last of course. His ship would leave and Darrell would be on it or hanged for desertion. Korea was a small country and there were too many British ships arriving to hide for long.

There was no tearful farewell from the quay, just one last night in each other's arms, a final kiss in the morning, and Darrell walked away. He was never again on a ship bound for Korea. Nine years later he was invalided out after his arm got caught in the rigging during a storm. He was lucky to keep the arm but it wasn't strong enough for sailor duties.

Darrell dropped his personal anchor on the southeast shore of North America. There was nothing left for him in Scotland and the climate of Georgia suited him. Other Scots had emigrated here so this would be as good a home as any. He thought about returning to Korea to try and find Glen but he didn't leave the navy a rich man and by the time he could afford passage he was married and had a son.

He'd been in love only once in his life but he was fond of his wife. She was the daughter of a good friend and after his untimely death she needed protection. The Irish were looked down on by almost everyone but the Scots. He was proud of his son and happier as a father than he had ever expected to be. But there was always something - someone - missing.

Darrell and Glen spent six weeks together and the rest of their lives apart. But neither of them ever forgot.


	3. Confederates

A/N: The Dixons weren't always redneck white trash. They were prosperous for 50 years but their fortunes fell after the Civil War.

* * *

><p>In 1861 Darrell Dixon was living alone in a small house outside of Atlanta. As a second son he had been the spare heir until his older brother married and had a son of his own. After that the family, aware of his sexual inclinations, quietly made it known that they would like him gone. He had been raised as a gentleman which meant his choices were landowner, clergyman or the military. He had no money to buy land and no calling for the clergy. With war brewing, no doubt he would be sucking at the military teat by the time his funds ran out. He supplemented the payoff from his family by hunting his own meat and gambling. He was an excellent shot and skilled at cards.<p>

The Dixons had been in Georgia for 55 years. Darrell was named for his grandfather who first settled here. It was his father Patrick Glen Dickson who had changed the spelling of their last name.

Darrell was comfortably in pocket after a game at his favorite social club. On his way to the stable to collect his horse he stopped for a moment at the slave auction. His eye was caught by a young man whose pale gold skin and straight silky hair stood out among the Negroes. By the time he was brought forward most of the crowd had drifted away after buying big strong bucks for field work. This boy didn't look fit for field work and no one seemed interested in him. He stood with head bowed. He looked up only once and his exotic tilted eyes met Darrell's. Some foolish impulse made Darrell buy a slave he could ill afford. The boy stood silent, head down again.

"Do you speak English?" Darrell asked.

The bent black head nodded once.

"Prove it."

The boy looked up. "I speak and understand English. I can read and write it as well."

"Come with me."

They walked to the office of an attorney Darrell did not know. He didn't want any acquaintance aware of this transaction. He paid for emancipation papers to be drawn up. He could feel the attorney's disapproval. The boy's name was Glin Rhee or at least that was the English translation of the symbols Glin added to the paper.

Back in the street with the papers in his possession the boy looked confused when Darrell told him he was a free man. Darrell headed for the stable but stopped a block later when he saw Glin following.

"I have nowhere to go," Glin said helplessly.

Damn. Of course he didn't. Darrell pulled the last of his winnings from his pocket. Enough for three days, four if the boy was careful. That should be enough to keep him until he found employment.

A week later Darrell was back at the social club for another game. Merchandise was brought in for inspection and to be reserved for pleasure later. There were always a few boys among the women but Darrell had never indulged. It was an expense he couldn't justify when his fist was free.

There were white girls, Negroes, Mulattos, even an Injin girl. There was a white boy, a Negro boy, and Glin.

Darrell calculated finances in his head and went to speak to the Madam. She was surprised when he wanted to buy out Glin's contract.

"I live alone," he offered as explanation. "A house boy is more useful for a bachelor than a maid. He can also valet."

Glin rode behind Darrell on the horse, arms around his waist. He removed Darrell's boots when they got home then reached over to cup his crotch.

"Move your hand," Darrell said quietly.

Glin's hand pressed, rubbed, squeezed.

"That's not what I meant," Darrell said. But sweet Jesus it was exactly what he wanted.

Glin took his hand away and went to bed on a settee in the kitchen.

The next day Darrell asked why Glin took up whoring instead of finding other employment.

"No one would hire me."

"I should have thought of that. The Chinese aren't much liked or trusted."

"I am Korean."

"I don't suppose it made any difference when you told them. I'm sorry you had to do that even for a few days."

"I didn't. That was my first evening."

"You didn't have enough money for a week."

"I know how to make money last."

"By not eating?" The boy looked thin.

Glin was silent.

"I can't afford to pay you a servant's wage but at least you'll have room and board."

"I need nothing else."

But Darrell did. He needed this boy. Living in close proximity destroyed his resolve. A week later he got drunk after dinner. As Glin cleared the table Darrell pushed his chair back and undid the first button of his breeches. He pulled Glin down and watched him unbutton the rest. The boy's mouth was warm and wet. Darrell carried Glin to bed. The settee was never used again.

But the world wouldn't leave them in peace. Darrell Dixon had freed the only slave he ever owned but he was a dutiful Son of the South so he went off to fight a war he didn't believe in.

Five months together were followed by two years of longing before Darrell was killed in the Battle of Gettysburg. In a way he was lucky. Glin endured 30 years of longing.

But the universe wasn't done with them yet. In 2010 events would finally align in their favor although it didn't seem so at first. The world fell apart but they were together for life. Plus eternity.


End file.
